Underneath the Mistletoe
by chocoyum4
Summary: What's Christmas without a little Mistletoe? Whether it's a vile magical plant or it makes your dream come true.


**Underneath the Mistletoe**

**I don't own Harry Potter. But if you want to give the rights to me as a Christmas present I won't object ;)**

I was humming merrily along with the radio to 'Gloria' and placing a few more presents around the tree in my flat when I heard a knock on the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the door begin to open. I pulled my wand out of my back pocket as a gloved hand came slowly around the edge of the door edging it open even more. Then finally a blonde head poked through the opening, "Hey 'Mione," my boyfriend greeted grinning cheekily. I glared at him and put my wand back up, "What? No hello kiss?" he asked stepping into the warm hall.

I turned away from him and straitened the two stockings hanging on the mantel of the fireplace. One was green with sliver trim and had a large silver D in the center and the other was red with gold trim and a large gold H in the center. I head Draco's footsteps come over to where I was standing, but I refused to acknowledge him. "Still ignoring me?" he whispered right next to my ear. I suppressed a shiver that didn't only come from his frigid jacket pressing into my back.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You know I don't like being ignored." He said swinging me around to face him. I just raised my right eyebrow and smirked up at him, "I expect you're ready for your punishment?" he asked smirking and leaning closer.

"That depends," I finally answered crossing my arms in front of my chest, "what is my punishment?" I looked defiantly into his smoldering silver eyes.

"This," he said and captured my lips with his. "Merry Christmas Love." He whispered huskily as we broke apart.

I grinned up at him, "Merry Christmas to you too." I kissed his nose and broke away from his embrace. "Why don't you go set the bag you brought in on the table in the kitchen?" I moved to the coffee table where I had wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, tape, and scissors scattered everywhere.

"Alright," he said moving away and grabbing the grocery bag he had dropped on his way in. "Is it alright if I use your shower? I have extra clothes with me. I just didn't get a chance once I got off work." He called from the kitchen.

"Sure," I called back and rolled up another tube of wrapping paper. When I had finished that I turned up the volume on the radio and went in the kitchen to finish up dinner. I smiled when one of my favorite Christmas songs came on and I began to sing as I placed the lasagna in the oven. "Rockin' around the Christmas tree," I twirled around the kitchen singing as I cleaned up the mess I had made cooking. I didn't even hear when the water for the shower stopped running.

The song ended and I turned around to find Draco leaning against the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his Muggle jeans, and with his wet hair plastered to his forehead. He was trying to cover up his laughter, but it wasn't working out very well. I felt my face turning scarlet and my eyes widened in shock. "Did, did you see that?" I asked embarrassed. I bit my lip as I waited for his answer.

"Yes," he said stepping forward letting a smile light up his face. "It was absolutely wonderful." He smirked, "How come you never let me see you dance like that before?" I felt my blush deepen and I looked away as the oven beeped. I stepped forward to get the dish out, but Draco beat me to it. He opened the door and levitated the hot dish out and set it on the counter to cool.

"Thanks," I said smiling forgetting my embarrassment of the last moment.

"Your welcome Love." He said kissing my cheek and leading me away and back to the living room, "Do we get to open presents yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Nope." I grinned, "We have to wait for tomorrow, but I guess it won't hurt to open just one tonight." I watched amused as his face lit up, "I'll get it for you after dinner." His face fell dramatically and he sighed deeply. Then I found myself lying on my back as he tickled me. "Stop!" I screeched laughing.

He cackled menacingly, "Never!" I squealed and tried to wrestle away from him, "Resistance is futile." He whispered next to my ear as I struggled against him. Finally I gave in and he sat on my legs triumphantly I crossed my arms and huffed, blowing a strand of hair that fallen in my face away. I glared at it when it came back to rest in front of my eyes. Draco smirked and moved it behind my ear. He slid off my legs and I sat up grinning. "Why are you smiling?" he asked confused.

I stifled a laugh as I remembered an old Muggle movie, "Because, I know something you don't know."

"And what is that?" he asked raising his eyebrows staring into my eyes.

"The food has cooled off enough." I said starting to get up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down grinning, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I know something you don't know." his eyes said he knew the movie I was talking about so I decided to play along.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I love you." he said seriously, a small smile graced my lips and my heart fluttered at his words. It was only the second time he had said it to me and I answered him sincerely.

"I love you too." Draco's lips unexpectedly crashed into mine, and I responded with equally as much enthusiasm. "We really should go and eat," I whispered playing with his longish blonde locks.

"We can always heat it back up." He suggested playfully. I gave him a look and stood up pulling his hands with me. He finally gave in sighing and stood up with me.

"You set the table and I'll get all the food, kay?" I asked. When he nodded I kissed his lips teasingly and went to cut the lasagna. Then I grabbed two glasses and filled them with butter beer and placed them on the table set for two as Draco brought the plates up to the counter. "Thanks," I said as I scooped out two servings. Draco brought them back to the table and then lit two candles and turned out the lights. I smiled at him, "Ever the romantic." I teased.

"You know you like it." He teased back.

I shrugged as I cut into my dinner, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he smirked at me and took a bite.

"This is really good."

I blushed lightly, "Thanks," I guess I still wasn't completely used to him. We had been dating for a little over two years, and I was loving every minute of it. There was no doubt in my mind he was the one.

We finished dinner in about an hour talking about work, friends, and what we had gotten the others for Christmas. I finished my last sip of butter beer and got up to put the plates in the sink, but before I had even managed to make it to the sink the plates flew out of my hands and began to magically wash themselves in the sink. I gave Draco a look and he stood up joining me in the main part of the kitchen.

He led me back into the living room where a fire had started in the fire place and the lights were off. He sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to him. I giggled and rested my head against his shoulder sighing. Draco stroked my hair while we sat there quietly for a while, making comments here or there, and then falling silent again. It was sometime later before he spoke again, "Dance with me." he whispered close to my ear.

I shook my head and snuggled closer to him breathing in his enticing sent. He chuckled as I curled up into him. Then he stood up taking my hands with him. I got up reluctantly from my warm spot on the couch.

Then I smiled as he dragged me to the center of the floor where we had the most space, and laughed quietly as the music on my radio grew slowly louder. I could hear 'All I Want for Christmas is You' in the background as Draco placed his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to sway to the music.

I felt so at home in his arms that I was saddened a little when he pulled away taking my hands from around his neck and holding them tightly in his own. He glanced up and I saw his infamous smirk form on his face. I looked up as well and saw it hanging there from the ceiling, mistletoe.

I looked away and when I brought my head level again I was surprised that I wasn't staring at Draco's chest. I looked down and my heart quickened when I saw him on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger," his voice quavered. Draco cleared his throat and tried again, "Hermione Jean Granger, I don't know when it was that I first noticed you, but when I finally realized that I did I fell hard. I fell in love." Draco paused and cleared his throat again as if he was stalling to remember words he had practiced saying, "I know I've been mean, well that's an understatement actually, but you changed me. I love you Hermione. For you and no one else, for the know-it-all bookworm that stole my heart and showed me what it really meant to have someone. Will you marry me?"

Draco took and ring out of his pocket and held it out for me to see. I knew it was expensive just like everything he bought, but it was simple, the way I liked things. The band was platinum and had small diamonds imbedded into it. I wasted no time in answering, "Yes." Draco slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed my hand. He trailed kisses up my arm until he reached my neck. I shivered under his touch. He kissed my cheek then the edge of my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes as he teased me with kisses close to my lips but not directly on them.

I took my hand out of his and wrapped both my arms back around his neck resting my forehead against his. His eyes gleamed with joy, amusement, and love. I stared deeper into his silver eyes and Draco closed the small distance between our lips while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

I relished his lips against mine and tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I felt one of Draco's hands running up and down my back while the other entangled it's self in my unruly hair, while my own hands were running through his silky, smooth hair. I heard him moan as he picked me up and set me down on the couch. We kept kissing but did nothing more.

When we finally ended it both of us were breathing hard, and I couldn't help but blush at the mess I had made of his hair. Draco noticed and pulled me closer to him grinning. "I don't think I'm going home tonight." He chuckled softly as he made a swift glance at the clock I had on the mantle. I looked to and laughed silently at the time.

"No, I don't think your mother would appreciate you coming in this late anyways. Plus your hair is messed up and your clothes are a tad wrinkled." I agreed.

Draco looked down at his clothes, "I believe that is your doing." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh and you are to blame for nothing?" I asked jokingly.

"Exactly." He grinned.

"I beg to differ."

"Oh do you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do." I answered sincerely. "If it weren't for the mistletoe,"

"You know you enjoyed it." He interrupted.

"Not the point." I reminded him playfully, "You kissed me first."

"You kissed me back." He retorted.

"Again, not the point." I smirked at his attempts to change the subject.

"I believe it is a vital point." He said smirking again knowing he was winning.

"How vital?" I asked giving in slightly.

"Would you like me to show you?" the gleam in his eyes was back and I shivered against my will.

"That depends," I whispered.

"On what?" he whispered back leaning closer.

"On how good a kisser you are." There was only a centimeter between our lips, but enough room so that I could see his smirk before he captured my lips and locked his own with mine.

I awoke the next morning with my head resting on something warm and moving very lightly up and down and my left hand clutching on to a soft fabric. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I was lying with half my body on Draco and the other half next to his on the couch. One of his arms was wrapped around me protectively and the other was hanging off the side. I smiled, but tried not to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

Something shiny on my left hand caught my attention, and that's when I remembered. Soon I would get to wake up to this every morning. Draco stirred a little, and I froze hoping I hadn't awoken him yet. But he just tightened his hold on me and brought his other arm up to join the first. I sighed contently and snuggled closer to his warm body. That was when out of the corner of my eye I saw a small smile play out on his lips. I kissed them softly and Draco opened his molten silver orbs. "Morning Love." He whispered.

I smiled at him, "Good morning." I whispered back scooting up and resting my head beside his on one of the throw pillows.

"I'm guessing we fell asleep here." he said kissing my nose.

I grinned back, "I'm guessing we did. Merry Christmas Draco." I said suddenly remembering what day it was.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I love you." he said sitting up.

"I love you too. Oh!" I said suddenly sitting up beside him, "I forgot to give you your present last night!" I jumped off the couch ran over to the tree where I had expertly hidden his present. I grabbed the book sized box and took it back over to the couch. "Here," I said sitting in his lap as I handed him the present wrapped in red.

"I swear if it's another book…" he trailed off jokingly. I hit him on the shoulder and he began to open up my present. When he finally opened up the box he found a picture frame lying in the bottom. The frame was silver and had Draco and Hermione scrawled across the top in cursive. The frame was charmed to show pictures of them together, moving and nonmoving.

"I suppose it's kind of useless now." I whispered glancing at my ring.

"No it's not. It's perfect. Now I won't have to wait to see you everyday, and you'll always be with me in a way. Its amazing Hermione. I know the only thing you didn't make was the frame, and that's what makes it even more special." I let a small smile grace my lips and he kissed them before getting up. "I'll go make breakfast, and you go ahead and start getting ready. I believe we're due over at the Potter's in two hours." My eyes widened as I looked at the clock on the mantle. Sure enough we had two hours.

"What about you? You have to change too."

Draco just shrugged, "I'm a guy. Takes me five minutes to change my clothes brush my teeth and make sure my hair looks presentable."

"True." I grinned and got up, "Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He nodded and we each went through a different door, I into my room and him into the kitchen. The first thing I was after changing into my robe was tame my hair and take off last night's makeup. Then I changed into the red dress and black leggings I had picked out for today. I came out of my room about thirty minutes later to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Ahh just in time." Draco said as he brought two plates to the table.

"Smells good." I said sitting down.

"I'm glad. It took me a little while to remember how to work the stove, but once I figured it out it was all good." I laughed and began to eat.

"How are you already changed?" I asked in between bites.

"Simple," he replied with his mouth full. I gave him a look and he swallowed, "I'm a guy."

"Oh right." I laughed Draco gave me a look and I giggled again, "We had that conversations earlier this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right." He grinned and we finished our food. After Draco had magiced our plates to the sink we made our way over to the Christmas tree. The lights were already on, and I noticed a few more presents under the tree than had been there originally. I quickly sorted through the ones from my parents and other friends and took the ones for Harry, Ginny, Ron and his girlfriend, Luna, Blaise, and little Teddy Lupin. Draco helped me shrink them, and we flooed over to the Potter's.

Draco and I stepped out of the fireplace just after Luna and Blaise. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed and ran up hugging me.

"Merry Christmas Ginny!" I laughed hugging her back. Ginny hugged Draco too and then we de-shrunk the presents and placed them under the tree along with everyone else's. After I had given out the rest of my hugs we all sat down and talked while Teddy played in the corner with some new toys he had gotten earlier that morning.

I was sitting in between Ginny and Draco on the couch and Harry was on the arm next to his wife. Ron and his girlfriend Sarah were sitting on a loveseat close to the fire and the newly engaged Blaise and Luna were sitting together on the floor. I smiled as we talked. This is where I belonged right here with my closest friends and the man I loved. I gave Draco a loving look and he returned it as Ginny finished her story about Teddy from that morning.

She looked over at us and smiled, "We should probably open presents now." She laughed and got a couple of questioning looks. Luna was the only one who got the joke, "If we don't I'm afraid Hermione and Draco will start snogging before the next story."

I blushed and Draco shrugged his shoulders and grinned smugly, "Potterette's right, we will." Draco made to kiss me but I jumped up and he gave me a look. The others laughed and I grinned at him.

"Ah ah ah, this is Ginny's house." I winked at him and noticed Ginny's smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Come help me 'Mione." I obliged and we began to pass out the presents to each other. Once both of us had sat down Ginny gave the signal, "All right have at it!" I attacked the present from Ron and Sarah and laughed as I pulled out a book all about the Cuddly Cannons, he grinned at me and motioned for me to continue.

I discovered under it the latest addition of 'Hogwarts a History'. "Thanks Ron thanks Sarah!" I told them. They smiled at me and I continued with my presents. I got an interesting necklace from Luna, and a bracelet to match from Blaise. I knew who had picked out his gift, and I thanked him laughing. Harry got me a romance novel that had Ginny written all over it and Ginny had given me a really pretty blue dress, and Teddy had drawn me a picture. I thanked them all (giving Teddy a kiss on the cheek. He blushed), and once everyone had finished I went to go help Ginny in the kitchen.

"Wait Hermione! Don't go anywhere yet." She said pushing me back down on the couch. I looked at her puzzled and waited there patiently. As I waited I deduced that I was probably the only one who didn't know what was going on. Each of my friends was try to look nonchalant, but I could tell they were excited for me to find out what it was Ginny had in store for me.

She came back a moment later with a book shaped package, "We all wanted to see your face when you opened it." She explained, "That's why I hid it."

I laughed, "Ok," I tore off the wrapping paper, and ran a hand over the cover of the book. It read 'Christmas of Hogwarts.' And under it, 'Memories.' "Thanks you guys." I whispered opening it up and looking at the pictures, stories, captions, and little random bits and pieces of things from over the years. I stopped on a page with a picture of Draco and me kissing under the mistletoe in the Head dorm common room. I glanced at Draco and knew each of us was remembering the exact same thing…

"_Ahh look at the gift the elves left us!" Draco said cheerily as he entered the common room. I rolled my eyes and continued to do my charms essay. "Not looking? Here let me show you." he grabbed my quill free hand and pulled me up. I dropped it in surprise as I stumbled towards the mistletoe hanging in the center of the room. I stopped short and accidently tripped him causing him to fall forward and drag me into the elves trap. "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily getting up. My face reddened as we both realized what had happened._

"_I did nothing!" I retorted trying desperately to get out._

"_Oh really? Well look where we are." He pointed up towards what I now considered a vile magical plant._

"_And whose fault do you suppose that is?" I asked exasperated._

"_Umm let me think, _yours_!"_

"_Oh, no! Do not try and blame this on me. If you hadn't been fooling around and pulled me up, we wouldn't be in this mess."_

"_If you hadn't tripped me,"_

"_I didn't mean to trip you! Besides that's not the point. You started it."_

"_But _you_ tripped me!"_

"_That's not the point!" I shouted throwing my hands up._

"_I believe it's a vital point." He said smirking at my exasperation._

"_How vital?" I asked angrily not even realizing exactly what I was doing._

_Draco took a step closer to me; "Would you like me to show you?" we were barely a few inches apart._

"_That depends," I whispered closing most of the space between us. I could feel my heart racing and emotions I had been suppressing suddenly resurfaced._

"_On what?" he asked leaning down. I noticed a strange gleam to his intoxicating silver eyes and couldn't help but shiver. I was about to take a risk, one that I didn't know even remotely how it would turn out._

"_On how good a kisser you are." I whispered. My words took him by surprise but after the initial shock wore off and he realized that I was finally giving him permission he took no time in entwining his lips with mine. _

"I remember that." I whispered. Then a thought hit me, "Wait! How did you get that picture?" I asked suspiciously looking at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny grinned and Harry looked at me guiltily, "Well, Ginny and I were um keeping an eye on you two I guess you would call it, and well we told Kreature to keep an eye on you and take a picture and let us know if anything um interesting happened."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would."

Ginny squeezed my hand, "It was for the best. That way we could warn Ron and he wouldn't rip your head off." Ron glared at his sister and I laughed.

"All right I'll forgive you." I said grinning at her, but Ginny had frozen and was running her thumb over a certain finger on my left hand.

"Hermione," she said slowly pulling my hand up for everyone to see, "what is this?" she asked talking about the ring on my finger. I smiled widely and looked at Draco. He smiled back and suddenly both Ginny and Luna shrieked, "Hermione Jean Granger! Why didn't you tell me the moment he asked you to marry him?" Ginny shouted. "I can't believe you haven't said a single word yet!" she ranted, "I told you almost the moment Harry asked me, and here you've obviously been keeping it a secret for who knows how long. I just can't believe you would,"

"Ginny!" I interrupted laughing. "I was going to tell you today, and he only asked me last night."

"Oh," she said calming down, "well, as long as you were going to tell me today."

"How did he do it?" Luna asked eagerly. I told them the story and the girls awed at the rights moments, and after I was done there were many congratulations. Then after lunch we talked a while longer and Draco and I flooed home.

We stayed at my place for an hour or two then he had to leave to spend the rest of the day with his mother, and I with my parents. I kissed him on the lips before closing my front door, "Merry Christmas Draco. I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Hermione. I'll see you soon." And with a crack he was gone leaving the lingering smell of him.

**Awww sweet =) So let me know what you think! Have a very Merry Christmas!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
